


Too Much

by hhwgv



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/hhwgv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the world can be a little too much, so Malia finds herself retreating to the cave where she lived after the accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anon who said _"13 Kira/Malia please_ and the _Kira x Malia_ square for my Teen Wolf Bingo card!

There was something about being human that Malia found to be overwhelming. It was easy for her senses to be flooded – it didn’t take much for all of the sights, sounds, and smells to become too much at some points and, when that happened, Malia found herself retreating to the cave where she lived after the car crash. It was where she felt most at home and safe – where she felt like everything was actually going to be okay.

 

Most of the time Malia spent in her cave, she was incredibly lonely. Although she wanted to be alone, she didn’t particularly enjoy _feeling_ alone, which she felt more often than not. She understood that everyone had their own lives and issues to deal with but it didn’t take much for her to feel dejected and forgotten. Just once, Malia would like to feel like someone cared about her and wanted to make sure that she was okay.

 

It was one of those days – the real world was just a little bit too loud for her – and Malia found herself sitting inside of her second home, leaning against the damp wall when she heard the crunching of leaves outside of the mouth of the cave. “Malia?” a voice called gently into the relative darkness. “Are you in there?”

 

It was Kira. Malia didn’t even know that she knew where the cave was but, somehow, here she was, wandering towards her. She watched Kira, who was silhouetted by the light that had filtered through the canopy of trees, and could practically feel Kira’s eyes focusing on her. “Are you okay?” Kira asked, her brows furrowed in concern.

 

Those three words were all it took for Malia to feel herself falling apart. There was a lump stuck in her throat and all she could do was shake her head feebly. “Do you want me to leave?” Kira didn’t move, unsure as to what she was going to do next.

 

Malia shook her head again, more vigorously this time, and Kira moved forwards to sit next to her. Kira wrapped her arm around the other girl’s shoulder and Malia instinctively curled up against her, silent tears streaming down her face. Kira didn’t say anything – she didn’t know _what_ to say – so she just sat there, gently stroking Malia’s hair and letting her cry as much as she needed. She trusted that Malia would talk when she needed to but, for right now, all she needed was someone to be there and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
